Fer'wel
by matokinite76
Summary: Take my hand, take my whole life too (Daehyun X Youngjae, DaeJae)


**Note: Tolong kalo reader baca FF-ku yang ini sangat direkomendasikan sambil dengerin lagu "Can't Help Falling in Love"**

 _Hi baby,_

 _Saat aku mengatakan ini di dalam hatiku, aku sedang berdiri gugup di depan altar,_

 _Tak sabar ingin melihat dirimu dengan tuxedo terbaikmu dibalik daun pintu yang hanya berjarak satu meter lebih dari tempatku berdiri,_

 _Beberapa kali aku membuang nafas panjang, memegang jantungku dengan kencang, takut jika tiba-tiba ia loncat dari tempatnya saat ini,_

 _Gugup,_

 _Senang,_

 _Haru,_

 _Semua berkecamuk menjadi satu, berperang untuk menjadi yang paling mendominasi,_

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_ _  
_ _But I can't help falling in love with you_ _  
_ _Shall I stay?_ _  
_ _Would it be a sin_ _  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Ketika daun pintu dibuka secara perlahan, cahaya dari luar mulai sedikit-dikit memasuki tempat suci ini,_

 _Ketika si kembar tiga Jae Jin, Jae Joong, dan Jae An berjalan berjejeran sambil melempar-lempar kelopak bunga mawar secara sembarangan,_

 _Dan ketika kau dan Yongguk hyung berjalan perlahan memasuki altar,_

 _Aku tidak lagi mementingkan tentang bagaimana jantung ini tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak,_

 _Atau bagaimana air mata bahagia menetes bebas di pipiku,_

 _Atau bagaimana nafas ini berhenti menghirup oksigen,_

 _Kau begitu cantik,_

 _Sungguh,_

 _Seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit,_

 _Menjemput seorang laki-laki bumi yang penuh dosa,_

 _Astaga sayang,_

 _Katakan padaku, adakah laki-laki yang lebih bahagia hari ini dari pada aku?_

 _Adakah laki-laki yang lebih beruntung dari pada diriku?_

 _Adakah laki-laki yang hari ini akan memiliki hidup yang sempurna selain aku?_

 _Bukankah tidak ada?_

 _Aku lah jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku._

 _Aku lah laki-laki yang paling bahagia hari ini,_

 _Aku lah laki-laki yang paling beruntung hari ini,_

 _Dan aku lah yang akan memiliki hidup yang paling sempurna,_

 _Aku, Jung Daehyun, kekasihmu,_

 _Yang akan menikahimu kurang dari semenit,_

 _Yang akan mengikatmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku,_

 _Yang akan mengucap janji sakral di depan Tuhan,_

 _Selangkah demi selangkah,_

 _Pelan tapi pasti,_

 _Kau semakin menipiskan jarak antar kita,_

 _Bersiap menerima uluran tanganmu,_

 _Kemarilah sayang,_

 _Biar ku genggam erat tanganmu,_

 _Tak akan ku lepas untuk kapanpun,_

 _Kemarilah sayang,_

 _Biar ku genggam erat tanganmu,_

 _Menjemput kebahagiaan kita,_

 _Hidup normal layaknya pasangan biasa,_

 _Mengejar mimpi-mimpi kita berdua,_

 _Sebentar lagi,_

 _Akan kupenuhi keinginanmu,_

 _Akan ku tepati janji-janjiku,_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ _  
_ _Darling so it goes_ _  
_ _Some things are meant to be_ _  
_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ _  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Jung Daehyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Yoo Youngjae dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, menghormati, melayani, untuk menjadi istri yang sah?"

"Ya, bersedia"

"Dan kau, Yoo Youngjae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Daehyun dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, menghormati, melayani, untuk menjadi suami yang sah?"

Youngjae memandangi wajah Daehyun dalam, sebelum dirinya mengangguk mantap. "Ya, bersedia"

"Maka atas nama Tuhan, Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae resmi menjadi suami istri yang sah. Pengantin pria boleh mencium mempelainya."

Perlahan tapi pasti dihapusnya jarak antara dirinya dan Yoo Youngjae. " _you know that I really love you, right?"_ bisik Daehyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Youngjae.

" _then, let me tell you again babe, I love you. I love you so much. Stay with me as long as you can."_

" _I love you too, Dae. And of course I'll stick with you till the end"_

Daehyun tersenyum haru, disapunya bibir Youngjae lembut. Rasanya selalu manis, semanis madu. Tepuk tangan para undangan bergemuruh. Beberapa ikut menangis haru. Ikut merasakan bagaimana kedua mempelai begitu mencintai satu sama lain.

 _Zlep. Ziiiinggg._

….

….

Sesuatu yang begitu cepat menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuh Youngjae. Membuatnya mengentikan ciumannya dengan Daehyun. Suara bergemuruh tepuk tangan tidak lagi terdengar. Hening. Semua mata tertuju kepada ke dua mempelai.

 _Bruk._

Tubuh Youngjae ambruk. Suara tepuk tangan yang sempat terhenti tergantikan oleh suara teriakan histeris dan suara desingan peluru. Tuxedo putih yang Youngjae kenakan, berubah warna seiring dengan darah yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"J-Jae!" Daehyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Youngjae pelan.

"Baby-ah, kau mendengarku?"

"D-dae…" lirih Youngjae. Tangan lemahnya berusaha menggapai pipi suaminya.

"T-terimakasih…u-untuk" kalimat Youngjae terpotong. Darah segar keluar beriringan dengan setiap batuknya.

"Andwae! Jangan katakan apapun. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita akan pergi meninggalkan Negara ini. Kita akan hidup bahagian, sayang. Kau akan selamat." Daehyun bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, namun Youngjae menahan dirinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"D-dae… aku mohon… untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku,"

"Aku akan mengatakannya hingga telingamu berdarah, aku akan mengatakan sebanyak yang engkau mau, aku akan mengatakannya di setiap menit hidup kita, tapi please, tidak sekarang Jae-ah. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Youngjae menggeleng pelan. "ku mohon, ya?"

Daehyun merunduk dalam. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Dadanya seperti di tekan kuat-kuat. Air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Bukankah baru tadi ia menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia? Laki-laki yang paling beruntung? Laki-laki yang sudah sempurna kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih dari Tuhan. Ketika ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh pada Tuhan. Ketika ia harus menjadi pembunuh bayaran, ia tidak marah dan memaki Tuhan. Tapi kenapa? Ia hanya meminta sekali pada Tuhan dan itu hanya ingin bahagia bersama Youngjae, tapi kenapa Tuhan seperti tidak ingin dirinya bahagia? Apakah beban hidupnya selama ini masih kurang? Apakah ujian yang diinginkan Tuhan untukknya masih belum usai? Ataukah ini dosa-dosa atas setiap pembunuhan yang ia lakukan?

"A-aku…" tenggorokan Daehyun tercekat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya, tapi mengapa seluruh kekuatannya seperti hilang begitu saja? Seluruh tenaganya seperti lenyap begitu saja?

"A-aku…"

"…."

"A-aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Youngjae tersenyum manis. Setidaknya ia bahagia. Walaupun hanya beberapa menit merasakan menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Dihapusnya air mata Daehyun dengan jari manis yang semakin kehilangan tenaga.

"Setelah ini, kau harus hidup bahagia, kau harus banyak tertawa. Setelah ini, berjanjilah satu hal untukku. Jangan mencari pelaku dibalik semua ini dan hiduplah dengan layak. Tinggallah di rumah yang sudah selesai kita bangun. Rumah kita. Kau mau berjanji untukku, kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya tersenyum manis, sebelum semuanya berakhir, ditariknya kepala Daehyun perlahan. Biarkan ia merasakan bibir Daehyun sekali lagi.

 _Tes. Tes._

Air mata Youngjae menetes seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang menutup.

 _Selamat tinggal, Jung Daehyun._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat._

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ _  
_ _Darling so it goes_ _  
_ _Some things are meant to be_ _  
_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ _  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_ _  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _ **-The End-**_

Hola guys! Ini mungkin fanfict angst DaeJae pertamaku. Ini pasti aneh banget dan ga jelas banget atau bisa aja feel sedih atau nyeseknya ga dapet di kalian. Mohon untuk memaafkan segala kekurangan tulisan acu yaa soalnya ini fanfict jadi kurang dari sejam kalo ga salah.-.v hehehe oke deh aku ga bakalan banyak cancingcung! Jangan lupa review dari kalian yachhh :*


End file.
